Trust In Me
by Darkshadow008
Summary: As the men make it out, one of them had called in some help, but with some of the other convicts not being able to trust her…what was supposed to be a simple task turns into her being dragged along for the courageous escapade.
1. Chapter 1: Ally or Spy?

Trust In Me

**A/N: ****I have just discovered the show Prison Break, and I wanted to write a fanfic, so be kind with me. This is my first Prison Break fic, flames are not welcomed! Read and Review please! I very much enjoy feedback. Now this is the first chapter, so it may seem sort of slow. I own anyone that you don't recognize from the TV show.**

Blurb:

This story takes place in the very end of season 1, right after their escape from the prison. As the men make it out, one of them had called in some help, but with some of the other convicts not being able to trust **her**…what was supposed to be a simple task turns into her being dragged along for the courageous escapade.

Chapter 1: Ally Or Spy?  
With the roaring sound of engines being throttled as the police took off in every which direction, it was going to be quite the challenge to get to safety. But all the cons knew that, and they were willing to risk that in order to be free. A man named, John Abruzzi had called in a favor; for a plane. But he knew information that the others did not, that it would only seat three.

"Wanna tell the whole class wha' on Earth it is ya are smilin' about?" A southern accent made noise, as there was silence for minutes on end. That southern man, Theodore, Teddy, but the con's called him, T-bag. Out of all the cons him, and the other, Abruzzi, were probably the most treacherous. Either one of those would be able to kill you in less than a minute, and not feel any kind of remorse.

As the convicts headed down what was a lot of rocks, and a decently steep hill, they were hiding from the helicopter search lights. Just minutes ago they had lost their getaway van, which Abruzzi had managed to have his _sources_ set up and deliver. They needed to let go of that whack job that was, Haywire.

The leader of this madness, Michael Scofield, he was a tall, muscular, built man, with dark hair, cut very short, shaven, clean-cut and had blue eyes. He watched as the other men went ahead of him heading down to a safer place; a trailer was down below with an old car parked in front. It was the dead of night, and no lights were on, the only light was kindled from the helicopter and squad cars search lights.

As the blue-eyed man turned around he was having a discussion with one of his fellow inmates. "You need to leave, this is as far as you go with us." He was a naturally calm man, that hardly EVER raised his voice, but he this young man was pushing his limits with Michael.

"Yo man, I ain't got no place ta go. Come on." The young kid answered. His age was hardly an adult, just a few months past his eighteenth birthday. His hair was longer compared to the others, that he had sticking mostly up, gelled up, but just by the moisture of water, not any sort of gel products. His actual name was David, but the men called him, Tweener. He took a deep breath and said, "I gots someone who can help me, I'm sure they can help you too." He looked deep into Michael's eyes, and practically got on his knees and begged, "Please man. Just until I meet up with my source."

Michael was interested as to who the kid got to help him out. He didn't keep track of the eighteen year old, but he never had seen him anywhere near the phone or having any visitors. But what if the kid was actually useful? This whole plan; escaping from the prison, well was all by chance and trusting in others. "Fine." The slightly older man grumbled. He pointed his finger to Tweener's chest, touching directly the center of it, "I'm trusting you. Don't let me down." He pointed to the area of where the others were, "Because every single one of them will **kill** you if you betray them." With that being said, Michael told Tweener to get a move on and follow the others.

* * *

As they reached where they needed, half of the men went to the car, while the other half sat on some logs looking out to a lake that was just feet away from them. A black man was sitting on the very far left side. He was a shorter one, maybe only 5'8, he was no body builder, but his arms went on for miles. Benjamin Franklin, C-Note. He had a shaved head, only thing on the top of his head was his skin. But his side burns went on and connected, his beard and mustache followed a similar fashion. With a black speck, of a goatee plopped dead center of his chin. "So Mexico huh? I need a spot that a brotha. A black man like myself can have a family, my family. You feel me?"

Scofield nodded, he sat down in the middle area as he caught up to the rest of the prison mates. "Well Mexico is that place." His voice so soft, it was almost hard to hear him over all the commotion, to the right of Michael was another convict, T-bag.

T-bag got up and was fiddling with something in his pocket, the man was about as tall as the black man, but far more dangerous and sly. He saw the way that Abruzzi was looking at him. T-bag had tried to kill the mob leader, but managed just to leave a disgusting looking scar on the side of his throat. Help had come too quickly for Abruzzi.

"Wait a sec' what's he doin' here?" He pointed behind Michael and saw Tweener. "I thought the snitch was goin' a bye-bye." His voice always sinister sounding.

Michael looked back to Tweener and then at T-bag, "He says he has someone coming to help him." He cleared his throat as he correct himself, "Ahem, help us."

T-bag looked over to the car and saw Abruzzi look over the old car and saw T-bag eyeing him. This was T-bag's chance, he was going to have to do this right now. The older man gave the young kid a look and said, "Better be right Pretty."

* * *

"Hurry up." This white man, Lincoln Burrows demanded as he watched a Hispanic man hop in the car, trying to hot wire it.

"Hold on, let Papi work a little magic, ey." He said as he was fumbling with the wires.

Both were wearing a gray sweater, with their white t-shirts somewhat visible by their collar, and gray sweats to match the sweaters. That's what mostly everyone was wearing. Lincoln was Michael's older brother, and the other man, Fernando, Sucre he was better known as, and as Michael's cellmate.

Lincoln was a mammoth with how massive he looked, not chubby, but just a beast of a body on him. He and Michael always knew he was the brute, Lincoln was, and Michael was the brains. Lincoln was by far a giant, in the six foot range, in dark green eyes towering down the car as he watched his companion.

Sucre was a few inches shy of Lincoln, but his brown eyes were locked onto the wires as he peeled the ends of them apart.

Lincoln looked at John Abruzzi next to him and saw he was eyeing T-bag. "Don't do anything stupid John, not yet." They needed to get far enough away, that was the main concern. Lincoln didn't trust most of the men that were along for the ride, but had confidence in Michael, and for some reason his brother put faith in ALL these men, even T-Bag.

* * *

Behind the four that were not trying to steal the car, the same way they came down, through the rocks a sound was heard. "Shit." Tweener grumbled as he became very startled. "Shit. They got us now!"

"Tweener, you and T-bag check it out." Michael said quietly.

"Oh I'm on it Pretty." T-bag smirked as he grabbed a hold of a shank that he had in his pocket. "C'mon boy." The rapist knew it couldn't be the feds, what fed would be stupid enough to come alone to capture seven escaped convicts.

As the two men went towards the rocks, they heard the sound of a quiet cursing. Tweener shook his head as T-bag told him to go first. "Aw, come on man."

"Go!"

They looked over and saw an individual looking up at them, it was not a cop, and it wasn't even a man! She was huddled down as she saw a sharp looking blade that shined in the darkness. As she covered her face and was up against a boulder she buried her head into her arms and legs.

T-bag kicked the toe of the female's shoe. "What do we have here?" He looked over at Tweener as he smiled and made a motion with his tongue as it ran across his lower lip.

The woman looked up; firstly she saw the sharp object, second was the two men.

"David!" She smiled, but then backed at T-bag and how he had a firm grasp on the blade.

T-bag forgot the kid even had a real name, just as he was sure most of the prison forgot he had a first name too.

David, or Tweener looked very pale, his friend that was supposed to come was not her, it was supposed to be her brother. Tweener looked up at T-bag and opened his mouth to talk but T-bag grabbed the girl's arm. "Looks like we got a spy."

Michael and C-note came running over to see what was going on, mostly because he heard T-bag raise his voice. They needed to be quiet, and they were hovering over someone! Michael was trying to make sure that no one got hurt in this process. That was never part of the plan!

Tweener gave T-bag a look and extended his hand out to help the woman out. "Wha' are you doing here? Your bro was s'posed to come."

The woman was in her early twenties, she was a short one, just a inch about the five foot range. She had hair that went past her shoulders, almost past the halfway mark of her back, but not quite. Her eyes were green a very dark shade of green, and she tried to hide behind her dark, chocolate hair color.

"Boy's askin' ya a question, girl." T-bag snarled as he he was fidgeting with something in his pants pocket.

As the black man and the Michael walked over, C-note growled, "Who the Hell is this?"

The girl raised her body up, while straightening her back as she mumbled, "S-sadie. My name is Sadie." She stuttered as she saw two more men approaching her, Lincoln and Abruzzi. She had a feeling that she wasn't in such a safe place after all, but it was to late now.


	2. Chapter 2: Cuffed

**A/N: I am having a blast with this story, please review everyone. It takes all of a minute to do, and I love to know what you guys think. Of course, no flames are welcomed. This is just for fun, so no negative feedback. **

Chapter 2: Cuffed

This was a very uncomfortable situation for Sadie as she looked at every man who was surrounding her. "David." She mumbled, trying to get the young man to stick up for her. But as she eyed every man, it was quite clear that David was the weakest of them all.

Michael pushed through and grabbed Tweener dragging him back, while Lincoln joined him. "Her?!" If a whisper could be loud, well that's what it sounded like as Michael nearly shouted at a whisper tone. "She is your source that can help us?"

David put his hands up in a defensive matter and said, "I didn't know this. Gotta believe me Michael, I am just as surprised as y'all are!"

As he looked back he heard T-bag say: "Now wha' on Earth is a pretty little girl doin' helpin' out Tweener?" He grabbed a hold of a chunk of her black t-shirt as he asked his question. "I'm pretty sure that no one knew we'd be down this way." He licked his lips, "So how could ya have found us?"

Tweener looked at Michael and said, "Let me jus' talk to her. Her bro is the one that was s'posed to come." He looked worried, "Something may have happened. I don't know, but," The three men looked back and saw that the poor girl was nearly getting caressed by T-bag, while Abruzzi was closing in too. "Those two aren't makin' things better with them all up and on her."

C-note had taken off to see if Sucre was having any such luck, that and he wanted to tell him that they had an unanticipated guest. One more person was going to make things a Hell of a lot more problematic. This was not what they needed, not this early in the game.

* * *

Michael spoke and told everyone to back away from the startled girl. "Sadie was it?" He saw her nod and gulp, "Well I do apologize how some of these men are **acting** like animals, excuse their behavior." He grumbled, "I am Michael, this here is my brother Lincoln, over there is C-note and in the car is Sucre, and-" Michael was cut off as he was pointing to every inmate while doing introductions.

The mobster grabbed her hand closest to him and pulled it up to his mouth, "John Abruzzi." He smiled as he kissed her child looking hand compared to the size of his. As T-bag was about to introduce himself, Abruzzi did before he got a chance too. "That beside you, T-bag. He's a rapist so I'd stay far from him." His smile as he introduced T-bag was evil and wicked.

Tweener could see the look in her eyes, he stepped over and grabbed her away from the hounding men. "Sadie, tell me where's Petey?"

Sadie looked up at her brother's friend and gave a fake smile. "He tried so hard to come, we were waiting outside the prison, I saw you guys head this way, but the dogs, the dogs must have smelled you on the extra clothes that he had with him…" She took a moment and breathed. "The dogs and the officers tackled him to the ground, and I ran after you guys." She had explained that her car got stuck just feet away from the van.

"So is Petey dead?" Tweener asked as his eyes looked completely deserted.

Sadie looked up at Tweener and shrugged, "I don't know, I just kept on running, I didn't dare turn around and find out."

T-bag gave out a loud sigh of frustration, "Well I tell ya Pretty," He eyed Michael, "This is just great, the kid is not worth keeping." He shouted with hatred burning in his eye.

Michael looked up at the girl, T-bag was in a sense right. "Sadie, I am sorry but you need to go."

Tweener looked back at Michael and then at Sadie. "Sorry Sadie, but your bro is who I needed, not you."

Sadie glanced around and she knew that David was trying to act tough in front of his _friends._ She knew this by the way he was motions, and that he kept looking at the other men. She was sure it was to make it so he didn't get killed by any of the other escaped convicts.

"They are going to lock me up." She pleaded, "I'm sure Petey was forced to tell them the plan. Either way, I was supposed to be the getaway driver." She went on telling them, that her brother had forced her to do this task.

"Sorry Sad." Tweener said, as he started to turn his back to Sadie.

Lincoln made a comment, "We are wasting time, we need to get going." The sounds of dogs were growing closer and the helicopter was maybe just a mile past them, the men knew it was going to double back.

Sadie shrugged, she felt embarrassed, and she turned away without saying anything. The men were all watching as she had walked away to leave…

"Uh uh!" She felt a hand firmly grip her wrist and then cold metal replaced the grasp a second later, around the same wrist.

As she kept trying to walk, she felt a tug backwards. "What the Hell?!" She screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing ass hole?!" Abruzzi shouted as he heard the clinking of the metal together.

"By kid I meant Tweener, he ain't worth keepin' around. What the Hell can he do for us? Now this doll can stay, she can do plenty for us." His perverted mind was kicking in as he pulled on a chunk of her hair. Almost everyone's jaw dropped; from disbelief and also confusion. How did T-bag get handcuffs in the first place? "I ain't riskin' her goin' and snitchin' on us." He smiled.

"So you're going to keep me as a hostage instead?" Sadie screamed as she tried to wiggle free, grabbing her cuffed wrist with her free hand as she kept trying to shake it off.


End file.
